


A Rescindable Honor

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rescindable Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta.

Ian Prentice got off the phone with his brother Monty, and went to sit next to Quinn on the living room couch in 'Ian's' apartment. "Kathy's pregnant; the baby's due in June."

Quinn took Ian into his arms. "That's wonderful news. You'll make a fine uncle."

"Thanks, love. Monty wants me to be the baby's godfather, as well."

"Quite an honor, that." Quinn tilted Ian's face towards him; had there been a hint of disquiet in Ian's voice? "Is there a problem?"

"I can't accept without letting him know about us." Ian's voice grew hoarser with each word. "He may want to find someone else." Ian burrowed into Quinn's side, relaxing into the feel of Quinn's hands stroking his back.

"No worries, lad. We were planning on telling the family eventually anyway. Now we'll just get it over with sooner, that's all." Quinn nipped Ian's nose, needing to see the reflexive smile that resulted.

Ian took a deep breath. "I'll talk to Mom first. She's always said I could talk to her about anything, and I have, pretty much." 

The slight flush in Ian's cheeks told Quinn all he needed to know about the state of mother/son communication: no matters sexual had been touched upon, just as in his own household.

"Do you want me there?" Quinn held Ian's eyes with his own.

"No. Thanks for the offer, though." Ian pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek. "I think Mom will talk more freely with me alone. No need for her to be polite then. Hopefully, she'll tell me what she really thinks."

* * *

Jo Prentice looked at her son across the kitchen table. He'd stopped by a few minutes ago, but she could see that this was no ordinary visit. Ian was practically vibrating with tension.

"Mom, I know I haven't talked about my private life with you before, but there's something that you need to know."

Jo's mouth went dry; she was speechless in the face of Ian's bravery, and her own unpreparedness for this conversation. 

"Quinn Masterson and I are in love with each other," Ian said simply, his eyes firmly upon his mother. 

Jo's anguished pride in her son knew no bounds. Ian had given her the unadorned truth, without excuse or apology. She owed him the same honesty in return. "I know, Ian."

Jo saw the startled look on his face, and patted his hand tenderly. "I came back to the house early on New Year's Day for some things I needed at the hotel."

Ian's cheeks were redder than Jo had ever seen them. "We must have been asleep," he said softly.

"Yes. You were by the fire in his arms. You haven't looked that content since you were in mine, over twenty years ago now." 

Ian said ruefully, "I wish I'd told you before you'd seen us."

Jo surprised herself by chuckling. "It wouldn't have made a difference; ever since I met Quinn, I've been pretty sure that you're lovers," Jo said, matching her son's candor.

"Is it easier to accept, now that you've had time to mull it over?"

Jo saw the hope in Ian's eyes, but knew she had to answer honestly despite it. "Some things are never easy to accept. I was looking forward to another little Ian to love one day; now that seems unlikely." Ian gave a small nod at this. "The world can be a harsh place, unforgiving and unreasonably cruel; I'm worried about prejudice, both explicit and implicit."

Ian took his mother's hand. "At least I can reassure you about that: Quinn and I are only telling our families; in fact, only my side for now. Socially and at work, we're known as best friends and no more. The only non-relative who will know is Bant."

Jo sighed. "That's a relief. I know it's hard to be so secretive. You've always been my sociable boy: you've charmed the stuffing out of my friends for years."

"I've had practice in discretion for quite some time, Mom," Ian said wryly. "Nothing will change except the importance of what I'm shielding."

"Have you ever had a relationship before, Ian?" Jo asked, hoping that she wasn't out of line.

"No. I've known about myself since childhood, but I never thought the risks were worth it. I just fell for Quinn instantly, though," said Ian, his face softening into a smile. 

Jo felt herself smiling back; Ian's happiness was contagious, despite her best efforts at maternal fretting. "The most important thing for you to know is that I love you, and that will never change." She squeezed Ian's hands in her own. "I have the reservations we've discussed to work through, but that doesn't mean that I'm against Quinn or your relationship."

"Thanks, Mom. I know this is difficult for you to deal with."

Jo leaned over to kiss her son's forehead. "Oh, Ian, how typical of you! You're the one with a burden, yet you worry about me." She gave him a watery grin. "Everything will be fine; we Prentices are an adaptable clan. Speaking of which, may I tell your father and Monty?"

"I'd be grateful." Ian could not suppress a look of relief; he did not want to go through more conversations like this one. If Ian felt uncomfortably on display, he could imagine how Quinn would react. Ian wanted the awkwardness to be over with as soon as possible, and wished he could ask his mother to let both families know, Mastersons and Prentices alike. 

"In the meantime, tell me more about Quinn."

Ian heard curiosity with no hint of censure in her voice, so he answered candidly. "He's amazing, Mom. Compassionate, brilliant, loving, funny, diligent..."

"Quite a paragon, then," Jo said teasingly, to let Ian catch his breath. She chuckled, unable to hide her amusement at Ian's panegyric. Jo supposed she had sounded the same about Keith when they were newlyweds.

"He is, Mom," Ian said earnestly. "For years now, Quinn's campaigned for smaller classes. He's even suggested that the senior faculty take on three courses rather than two to give the students a better learning environment."

Jo whistled. "I can't imagine that's a popular position."

"It isn't," Ian said dryly. "The departmental council has been trying to stymie him, citing arcane bylaws and regulations."

"How frustrating!" Jo found herself clearly on Quinn's side.

Ian grinned in appreciation. "Yes, it is, but I think he might just win. Believe it or not, many professors are willing to take on an extra course because they see the same problems Quinn does with teaching so many students. With a class of twenty, one could assign essays every week, and grade them expeditiously. Ideally, each student would have a chance to talk in class and get individual attention."

"Well, let's hope Quinn wins, especially now that he has such a staunch supporter." Jo ruffled Ian's hair. "The funny thing is that you've always played by the rules before. That's one of the reasons you earned your doctorate so quickly."

Ian snorted. "Just because Quinn is something of a maverick doesn't mean that I've become one too. Quinn certainly doesn't expect me to agree with him all the time. One of the things he likes about me is my independence."

Jo's worries were gradually lessening; the more she heard about Quinn, the more she approved of him. "I like it too, Ian."

"Since I got the job, Quinn's been training me a bit on Luke's style of teaching, departmental philosophy, and politics. It's one of the things I've most valued about working together. I've never enjoyed a semester as much as this before."

Jo could see the eagerness in Ian's eyes and hear the excitement in his voice. She was satisfied with the situation for now, but still needed to spend time with Quinn. If she befriended him, everyone would benefit.

Impetuosity was the hallmark of youth, but maturity brought with it responsibility. 

* * *

As soon as Quinn heard the key in the lock, he practically ran to the door to meet Ian. Quinn stared searchingly at Ian's face before taking his mouth in a kiss. He hung up Ian's jacket and led him to the couch. "How did it go, lad?"

"Mom _saw_ us, Quinn!"

Color fled Quinn's face as he realized what had happened. "You mean when we fell asleep at the house?"

Ian mutely nodded, staring at his knees for a long moment. "As soon as I told her about us, Mom said she'd known from the start." Ian's wry humor began to reassert itself. "Walking in on us apparently just gave her an unneeded visual." 

"So how's she taking it?"

Ian let out a deep breath. "Mom's okay with us, but it's not what she would have chosen for me." He sighed. "About what I expected, I guess."

Quinn embraced Ian, letting his closeness soothe him. He drew Ian back on the couch and cuddled him against his chest. "Your mother will get used to the idea, lad. She loves you."

Ian looked up at Quinn adoringly. "She made a point of telling me that today. I'm really lucky."

"You've got a fine family, Ian. They'll stand behind you, even if I'm not quite who they wanted for their son." Quinn gently caressed Ian's stomach.

Ever the optimist, Ian said, "It'll all work out eventually, love."

"We'll make it work."

The certitude in Quinn's voice increased Ian's own resolve to do just that.


End file.
